Si fueras Gay
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: Cuando no quieres aceptar algo es difícil que te hagan cambiar de opinión, sobre todo si tu nombre es Arthur Pendragon.


Esta historia nació por un acontecimiento bastante gracioso.

9 horas en un aeropuerto, sin Internet y con un único vídeo en mi pad. El video se llama "If you were gay" la canción es de Avenue Q. Les recomiendo que lo busque por que es lo mas graciosos que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Si fueras Gay

By Duo V.P.V.M.

Por quinceava vez Gwaine, no necesito ayuda. No quiero que arregles citas para mi y definitivamente…NO…SOY…GAY!

-Vamos princesa. Somos amigos, nadie te va a juzgar por serlo.

Arthur rodo los ojos desesperado. Llevaban con esta discusión meses. Desde que Leon, su mejor amigo, soltó entre copas que Arthur Pendragon, el soltero más codiciado de la ciudad, había fantaseado con si maestro de Secundaria.

Desde entonces sus amigos no dejaban de molestarlo con eso.

Las bromas comenzaron como eso, bromas, nada más. Algunos toques, palabras de mas, cosas así. Con el tiempo, el que lo negara resultaba bastante divertido para el resto, que paso de bromas tranquilas a buscarle pareja en cada salida. El ultimo tipo que le habían conseguido se pasó la noche entera tratando de tocarlo más de la cuenta. Esto tenía que terminar…y pronto.

3 /3 3

-Tienen que detenerse – soltó Merlín al resto de sus amigos, una vez que se terminaron de acomodar en su lugar del bar. El pelinegro había llamado a una junta de emergencia, en la que Arthur no estaba presente por supuesto.

-Vamos Merls, no puedes quitarnos la diversión tan abruptamente. A de más le estamos ayudando. Si no lo forzamos, la princesa jamás va a aceptar que es, de hecho, una princesa. Tú sabes que digo la verdad – reclamo Gwaine, la persona más franca del grupo.

Merlín sabía que todo lo dicho por Gwaine tenía su gran porción de verdad.

Conocía a Arthur desde que tenían trece años, cuando había dejado atrás su pequeño pueblo en Gales y se había mudado a Inglaterra. No siempre se habían llevado bien, pero eso no evito que con el tiempo desarrollaran una amistad tan fuerte que los llevo a compartir apartamento casi enseguida de la preparatoria. De eso ya habían pasado ocho años, y seguía considerándose como uno de los pocos que conocía todo sobre Arthur Pendragon, sin contar con la hermana de Arthur, Morgana, ella nunca contaba porque ella sabía todo de todos.

El caso es que desde que lo conocía a él siempre le pareció que Arthur abrazaba a los hombres más que a las mujeres, miraba discretamente más a los hombres que a las mujeres y parecía mucho más cómodo lanzando coqueteos sutiles a hombres que al sexo opuesto. Por algo es que todas las relaciones de su amigo habían terminado en desastre.

Y no era solo eso. De vez en cuando notaba la mirada del rubio que se posaba en él. Los roces accidentales mientras preparaban la comida, todo esto era una tortura para el pobre de Merlín. De ante mano sabía que el rubio probablemente tardaría siglos en aceptar que le gustaban los hombres, y tardaría mucho más, si no es que nunca se daría cuenta de la presencia de Merlín como algo más que su mejor amigo. No importaba que la mente de Merlín se deslizara por ilusiones cuando ambos se quedaban dormidos viendo películas, acurrucados por la falta de espacio, o lo bien que los brazos de Arthur encajaban alrededor de su cuerpo; Arthur jamás aceptaría que era gay.

-No importa lo que creamos. Es la vida de Arthur, lo que él decida hacer con ella es solo decisión de él y nosotros no tenemos derecho a intervenir- repuso el moreno firmemente.

-¿Entonces tenemos que quedarnos viendo como uno de nuestros amigos toma malas decisiones, una tras otra, que solo lo van a hacer miserable? – Insistió Gwaine

-Y no solo a el – le siguió Leon, mirando insistentemente a Merlín, que sintió la sangre subírsele a las orejas.

-Lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir no viene al caso. Estamos hablando de Arthur y lo mucho que a ustedes les gusta presionarlo para que diga cosas que él no está preparado para decir. Somos sus amigos, lo único que nos toca es estar ahí para cuando él nos necesite, no más.

Las palabras de Merlín eran claras; Nadie interferiría con la vida sentimental del rubio. Lo único que a nadie le terminaba por convencer era la expresión de derrota que tenía el chico.

Morgana entrecerró los ojos. Arthur era su hermano menor, ella sabía bien lo que necesitaba su hermano, y lo que necesitaba su hermano era un golpe de realidad y rápido, antes de que el moreno frente a ella terminara por irse con ver tú a saber quién. Y ella seria quien ayudaría a que la realidad golpeara a su hermano definitivamente, bueno ella y algo de ayuda extra.

Con rapidez y precisión tecleo en su celular el mensaje que iniciaría todo.

_Viernes 5:00pm Green Park, Trae a Cenred. __M._

Del otro lado de la mesa Gwaine sintió su celular vibrar.

3 /3 3

Sus manos se cerraron sobre la taza de té recién comprada. Afortunadamente para el, no parecía que fuera a llover en un buen rato, pero el frio le está empezando a calar y Morgana no aparecía.

-Disculpa ¿Sabes por donde tengo que ir para llegar a Clarence House? – pregunto una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

Sorprendido, Merlín dio la vuelta para ver a su interlocutor.

El hombre era definitivamente una obra de arte. Alto, cuerpo bien definido, cabello castaño obscuro, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros y sujeto en una coleta. Y sus ojos, obscuros cual carbón, con una intensidad que te perforaba el alma.

-am...e… ¿di...disculpa? – tartamudeo Merlín

-¿Qué si sabes cómo puedo llegar a Clarence House? Me quede de ver con un amigo y la verdad, creo que me perdí. – dijo el extraño sonriendo coquetamente.

- ¿Clarence House? Eh...si, si se como llegar. – Recomponiéndose un poco, el moreno hablo – sigue el camino que cruza el parque, cuando llegues a la puerta sal y da vuelta a la izquierda. Sigue todo derecho y cuando veas a los guardias en la reja, llegaste.

- ¿Enserio? Genial, entonces no estaba tan perdido. – El hombre volvió a sonreír – Pues por tu ayuda me gustaría invitarte algo caliente.

Ambos observaron la taza de té humeante en las manos del más chico. Soltaron las carcajadas.

-Lo siento, tus ojos me distrajeron. – el comentario logro que las orejas del moreno se volvieron rojas cual cerezas.

-Querrás decir mis orejas- intento bromear Merlín al sentir el calor que le inundaba.

-Todo tu eres una distracción – la sonrisa seductora se veía más amplia que antes.

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando un completo extraño te coquetea tan directa y descaradamente?

Obviamente Merlín estaba más que encantado por las palabras de tan galante caballero, aunque muy al fondo de su mente había algo que le decía que aquello no estaba bien.

-¿Eso es un sí? – la pregunta pronunciada por tan profunda voz le saco de sus cavilaciones, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento.

-¿Disculpa? – claro, Merlín se pierde en su mente mientras el posible futuro amor de su vida le pregunta cosas. Típico de Merlín.

-Que si aceptas mi invitación por un café. No tiene que ser en este momento. – como por arte de magia, el desconocido saco una pluma, tomo el braco del moreno y comenzó a escribir en el – Este es mi teléfono, cuando quieras un café, platicar o solo algo de compañía, márcame.

Los ojos azules se posaron en el mensaje escrito sobre su piel. Con escritura clara rezaba: _Cenred 020-749-9197._

-Espero verte pronto – susurro Cenred borrando el espacio entre los dos. Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

-Merlín- respondió de la misma manera el moreno.

-¿Cómo?- por sus facciones podía deducir que el extraño no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Merlín.

Parecía que Cenred tenía pensado decir algo, pero la aparición de una presencia femenina a espaldas del ojiazul lo distrajo.

-Lo siento, no podía encontrar los zapatos que van con mi abrigo.- dijo la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Podías haber mandado un msj. Me estoy congelando.- contesto Merlín volteando a verla.

Morgana estaba frente a él, toda ella era verde esmeralda. Claramente se había esforzado por completar su atuendo.

-Eres demasiado dramático. Apenas y hay briza. - Merlín y su intolerancia al frio. Si no fuera tan delgado el cambio de temperatura no le afectaría tanto. – Bueno, ya llegue. Ahora en marcha. Tira esa agua de calcetín que vamos a ir a Fornum and Mason, yo invito.

La mujer parecía muy decidida, pues apenas había terminado de hablar ya iba en dirección al centro comercial.

-Espera Morgana! Quiero presentarte a…- pero le fue imposible terminar su frase al notar la repentina desaparición del encantador hombre que antes lo acompañaba.

-¿A quién?

-Yo…estaba aquí y luego ya no…y…puf- el moreno no encontraba como explicarse.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Quién?

-Cenred. El chico que estaba invitándome a salir antes de que tu aparecieras – Ante las palabras de su amigo Morgana sonrió enigmáticamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te lo imaginaste?

-Claro que no, me invito a salir y luego…- como si hubiera sido golpeado con un rayo, el moreno levanto su playera para observar el número del chico.-…escribió su número en mi brazo. No me imagine nada.

-Pues en ese caso, mi querido Merlín, me parece que tienes una nueva conquista. – rio la mujer

-Querrás decir la primera – le secundo el pobre chico, acomodándose la manga de nuevo.

-Vamos Merls, hay que celebrar que eres todo un rompe corazones. Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca del encuentro.

Y con esas palabras Morgana entrelazo su brazo al del moreno para jalarlo rumbo al centro comercial.

Detrás de uno de los arboles un chico tecleaba rápidamente en su celular.

_Primer encuentro, listo. Esperando llamada. C_

3 /3 3

Era noche de videojuegos. Una tradición que tenía unos cinco o seis años, de sus días de universidad. Y como cada noche de videojuegos, se llevaba a cabo en casa de Arthur, el único del grupo capaz de costear las consolas y videojuegos.

Leon, Gwaine, Percival y Arthur se habían instalado en la salita junto a una cantidad considerable de cerveza y botanas.

Iban por la segunda ronda de cervezas cuando escucharon ruidos en la puerta. Merlín acababa de llegar.

-Te lo digo Merls, tienes que salir más. El tipo del parque es un gran signo de ello. – decía Morgana mientras acomodaba su abrigo en una silla.

-¿Qué tipo del parque? – pregunto Gwaine, haciendo notar la presencia del resto a los recién llegados.

-Ningún tipo – intervino Merlín al ver como Morgana abría la boca para contestar. Si los chicos escuchaban sobre Cenred iba a ser un martirio.

-Vamos Mer –Mer. Somos tus amigos, merecemos saber.- rogo un poco Gwaine, listo para usar sus ojos de cachorrito pateado.

Harta de esperar por la decisión del moreno Morgana hablo – Quedamos en vernos en Green Park hoy. Cuando llegue Merlín me conto que un chico guapo lo había invitado a salir. Incluso escribió su número en el brazo de Merls.

Un chispazo de celos apareció en los ojos azules de Arthur. – El pobre de nuestro amigo se sintió muy mal cuando no pudo encontrar al tipo en el parque.

Merlín estaba rojo como tomate, intentando esconderse de las miradas. No se suponía que se enteraran así, menos Arthur. Agacho más la mirada, si no veía al rubio a la cara, su vergüenza no sería tanta.

-Que interesante. Ahora que nos enteramos que Merlín es capaz de conseguir una cita por si solo ¿Podemos continuar con el juego? A menos que quieran escuchar paso por paso el maravilloso encuentro – las palabras del rubio sonaban demasiado amargas, mucho más de lo normal. Obviamente todos lo notaron.

Fue el momento justo para que Gwaine metiera su cuchara.

-Vamos Arti, siempre hablamos de tus conquistas y como tus habilidades de seducción funcionan. Tal vez es hora de que el pequeño Merls nos cuente las suyas. Por muy gays que sean.

- No me interesan las conquistas de Merlín. No me interesa conocer los aspectos homosexuales de su vida. Quiero seguir con el juego y punto – insistió Arthur.

La mirada del moreno se endureció un poco. Arthur estaba en problemas.

-Si tú fueras gay nadie se opondría a que les contaras tus cosas. ¿Por qué yo tengo que callarme?

- Merls ahorita no es momento para comentar eso, estábamos jugando un partido. Además, yo no soy gay.

Las palabras calaron en lo hondo del chico con las orejas enormes. El ya sabía eso, que su mejor amigo jamás se fijaría en el por qué no era gay, pero era muy duro escucharlo hablar así.

-Pero si lo fueras. Si lo fueras a nadie le importaría. Yo te seguiría tratando como el idiota que sé que eres, porque eres mi amigo, porque te quiero y no me importa lo que haces en la cama con quien quieras…

-Eso es asqueroso- interrumpió el rubio

-No, no lo es. Si tú fueras gay todos te apoyaríamos. Incluso iríamos a los desfiles contigo – mientras seguía con su discurso fue subiendo el volumen de su voz. Gwaine y Morgana se miraron de reojo. Tal vez esto no había sido tan buena idea.

Arthur se levantó del sillón para estar a la altura del otro. O algo así. Merlín seguía siendo unos centímetros más bajo.

-Pero yo no soy gay – repitió Arthur.

-Pero si lo fueras. Si lo fueras todos te escucharían. Todos estaríamos para ti – contrataco el moreno.

- YO NO SOY GAY!-exploto por fin el rubio.

-PERO YO SI!- Se lo devolvió Merlín- y no entiendo por qué tengo que aparentas que no lo soy, o porque no puedo decir que algún chico me gusta. Ni siquiera se me permite mencionar que un chico en el parque me invito a salir, solo para que su majestad no se sienta incómodo. Si tú fueras gay nadie te obligaría a callar. Explícame, entonces, porque yo tengo que hacerlo.

La sala se convirtió en una tumba. Nadie respiraba por temor a la reacción que pudiera tener.

-Merl…- Arthur intento decir algo.

-Eso creí- susurro el otro – Mañana comienzo a buscar otro apartamento.

Y con eso, Merlín se adentró en su habitación dando un portazo. Por qué claro, Merlín y Arthur tenían que compartir apartamento.

Durante unos segundos el silencio permaneció. Después todos salieron pies en polvorosa.

-Merlín tiene razón. Si fueras tú no habría problemas. ¿Por qué con él es diferente?- dijo Leon antes de dejar el apartamento y a Arthur solo con sus pensamientos.

Ni Arthur, ni Merlín durmieron esa noche. Uno pensando y el otro llorando.

El moreno estaba desecho. Todas sus esperanzas, ilusiones y sueños aplastados a base de negaciones. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, que Arthur nunca aceptaría que podía sentir algo más que amistad por él y el tenía que aprender a vivir con eso. Entre más lejos mejor.

La maleta vacía yacía en su cama a la espera de que el moreno tomara valor para abandonar el que había sido su hogar por los últimos cuatro años.

Le tomo media llenarla. Aun no sabía muy bien que haría con el resto de sus cosas o donde iba a pasar la noche. Lo más probable que le pidiera asilo a Gwaine o Perci. Morgana era otra buena opción, pero seguía siendo la hermana de Arthur y el rubio podía aparecer en cualquier momento por el apartamento de su hermana.

Espero que dieran las 9am, principalmente porque Gwaine lo mataría si llegaba antes, para salir de su cuarto.

Con pasos silenciosos recorrió el pasillo rumbo a la sala. Todo seguía como la noche anterior. Inclusive un par de botellas de cerveza que Merlín no había visto, y que obviamente lo hicieron tropezar.

-Que dem…- susurro cuando vio el suelo frente a su cara.

-¿Merlín? ¿Estás bien? – La cabeza del rubio apareció detrás del sillón . Era claro que había pasado la noche ahí.

-¿Por qué hay botellas en el suelo?-preguntó indignado el moreno. Adiós a su silenciosa huida.

- Lo siento, olvide por completo las botellas.- escucho como Arthur se acercaba a darle una mano. Fue entonces que el rubio noto la maleta- ¿A dónde vas con eso?

-Te lo dije anoche. Me mudo.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si

-¿Pero porque? Tenemos un muy buen arreglo aquí.- La cara del rubio era inigualable, muy parecida a la de un niño cuando descubre que santa Claus no existe.

- Si por arreglo te refieres a que tu traes a tus novias cada que puedes , y que yo no puedo comentar lo guapo que es el modelo del comercial sin que hagas caras, entonces sí, tenemos un arreglo de muerte.- La acides de la voz del otro calo hondo en Arthur. Él siempre había creído que todo iba bien.

- Si tanto te molestaba ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Por qué te conozco desde el instituto. Cuando algo no es como a ti te gusta pataleas, lloras y gimes hasta que sea como tú quieres. Tu vida es alegre y feliz, siempre y cuando no tengas que sentirte incómodo. Y lamentablemente a mí me gusta verte feliz.- susurro Merlín derrotado, mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el sillón.

-Hay algo mas- Soltó Arthur – nunca hubieras aguantado tanto si el motivo no fuera profundo. No es como si te lo pensaras antes de llevarme la corriente.

La cara de Merlín se tornó roja; Lo acababan de atrapar. Claro que había otro motivo, pero no lo diría. No podía.

-¿Merlín?

-No hay nada más

-No te creo

-Es verdad. Soy un chico simple.

-No lo eres

-Si lo soy

-¿Qué es?

-Ya te dije que nada.

-¿Tengo que llamar a Morgana?

-Ya te dije que no hay nada más.

-Gwaine entonces – y con esto último el rubio tomo su teléfono. Merlín entro en pánico, Gwaine iba a hablar. El terror lo inundo aun mas, cuando escucho la voz adormilada de su amigo mientras insultaba a Arthur.

-Buenos días a ti también Gwaine. Te marco porque quiero saber qué razón pue…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Merlín le arranco el celular de la oreja, lanzándolo al sillón.

-¡Te dije que no era nada! – grito el moreno

-Y yo no te creo. Vamos, Merls, dime. No puede ser tan malo.- Insistió Arthur usando sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

-Bien, te diré y luego me mudo – Soltó exasperado

-De acuerdo- Arthur cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, acomodándose para la revelación.

-Ok. En si no es algo importante, solo un sentimiento. Uno no muy bueno. – Respiro profundamente – No me gusta que traigas a tus "amigas", novias o lo que sea. Y no me gusta que las traigas, porque me dan celos.

-¿Celos? ¿Tenías celos? O sea que tú también querías traer a tus conquistas?

La cara del moreno era un poema. ¿De dónde sacaba Arthur que él quería llevar gente a la casa?

-No, claro que no.- Necesitaba tranquilizarse. Respiro profundamente y siguió con la explicación.- Mis celos eran, son, no por que quiera traer a alguien, si no porque quería ser ese alguien que tu traías. Nunca traje a nadie, nunca hubo nadie. Ocho años me he pasado soñando con un estúpido atolondrado, que tiene el ego tan inflado que posiblemente volaría si sus pies no fueran tan pesados.

La declaración no podía ser más clara, incluso un bobo como Arthur podía entender el significado de sus palabras. Resignado a su destino, Merlín escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Un minuto paso, y nada. Nada de gritos, reclamos o negaciones. Solo silencio.

El sofá se hundió a su lado.

-Entonces estás enamorado de Gwaine – Escucho que le decía. Como un reflejo le estampo el cojín en la cara.

-Soquete- murmuro Merlín

-Ya, lo siento. No soy muy bueno para las charlas de corazón a corazón.

-No me digas- ante el sarcasmo del moreno la respuesta fue un almohadazo.

-Déjame hablar- exigió el rubio- Yo…bueno, nunca quise causarte molestias. Pensé que si evitaba el tema, tal vez, solo tal vez evitaría que tú pensaras en ello, que dejaras de pensar en otros hombres y no salieras por ahí a conquistar gente.

La revelación le pego duro. Nunca lo había pensado antes. Siendo sincero cuando salió del closet no pensó en nadie, solo en sentirse bien con el mismo. No le paso por la cabeza que alguien de sus seres queridos se sintiera incómodo con ello.

-Arthur ¿Te molesta que sea Gay? – pregunto el moreno. El miedo a la respuesta corriendo por sus venas.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡No! ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-¿Entonces por qué evitarías el tema? No le encuentro la lógica.

-Porque no soporto verte con otros tipos – Las palabras salieron tan de corrido que a Merlín le costó entenderlas.

-¿Disculpa?

-No me gusta vete con otros tipos, tipas o cualquier ser que respire. Menos perros, tú y los perros se ven lindos. La idea de que tenga que compartir tú, ya si de por si escasa, atención con alguien más es bastante…desagradable.

Merlín seguía perplejo. Todo eso tenía mucho sentido, y a la vez no tenía nada de sentido.

Una vez recupero su cordura, el moreno decidió aclarar todo, por su salud mental más que nada.

-Déjame ver si entiendo. No quieres que salga con nadie, porque técnicamente, me quieres solo para ti.- Arthur asintió ligeramente.- ¿y tu secuencia de acción fue tratarme como si fuera asexual o un monje? Sumándole que tú traías cuanta mujer se pasara por tu camino a la casa. –Otro asentimiento, aunque mucho más corto y definitivamente con culpa en los ojos - ¿Es que acaso eres estúpido? Que digo estúpido, un completo idiota sin cerebro, eso es lo que eres.

-No es para tanto – susurro Arthur , intentando calmar a su amigo.

Eso era todo. Punto. Explosión interna.

-¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? Llevo ocho malditos años aguantando tu pasarela de conquistas, sufriendo, recordándome a mí mismo que tú eras mi mejor amigo. Y ahora me vienes con la noticia de que pude haber pasado los dichosos ocho años teniendo mi cuento de hadas, más el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Y tú te atreves a decir que no es para tanto?

Los ojos del moreno, usualmente azules, se habían convertido en manchas rojas con azul. Su expresión era de completo enojo.

-Merl…yo

-Merl nada, esto lo vamos a solucionar ahora, a tu manera. Rápido y sin pensar.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir nada, Merlín junto sus labios. Una caricia llena de desesperación, esperanzas y deseos.

Pronto, ambos chicos luchaban por llegar a la cama más cercana, mientras se comían a besos.

Ninguno noto el aparato que descansaba en el sofá, que seguía encendido.

-Leon – susurro Gwaine alejando el aparato de su oreja.

-Hm- el susodicho solo se acurruco más contra las colchas.

- me parece que tenemos que cancelar la comida de intervención en casa de Arthur.

-¿Por? – La respuesta vino en forma de un celular. Leon pasó el resto del día intentando sacar el sonrojo de la cara.

3 3 3

-No puedo mas – soltó Morgana mientras se desparramaba en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Percival.

Gwaine la imitaba en el suelo, y con Leon de cojín.

-Que poco aguante – Arthur parecía realmente fresco, aun con un plato lleno de puré en la mano.

-No todos tenemos un agujero negro en el estómago, querido hermano.

-No es mi culpa. El que cocino fue Merlín, que ustedes actúen como vagabundos que no han comido en años cada que el cocina, no es mi culpa. – les reclamo

- Eso es lo más cercano a un cumplido que me has hecho en todo el día – dijo Merlín apareciendo por detrás. Arthur recibió un beso como agradecimiento.

-Ya, ya tortolitos – interrumpió Gwaine – por cierto Arthur ¿No se supone que tu no eras gay?

-No lo soy- las miradas que compartieron todos los ocupantes de la habitación eran de alarma. El rubio tenía que ser estúpido para decir eso.

-¿Y Merlín? – pregunto Leon. Como buen amigo tenía que darle la oportunidad de redimirse.

-¿Qué con Merlín? – Si, definitivamente Arthur era estúpido. Morgana por fin tenía razón.

- Es un hombre, es tu novio y definitivamente te gusta. Técnicamente, esa es la definición de gay.

-No querido Leon, eso es la definición de Merlinsexual, no de gay. No me gustan los hombres, solo Merlín. Él no es un ser humano así que no cuenta. – Un codazo a las costillas. Yep, alguien no gustaba de sus comentarios.

Todos se mantuvieron callados. La respuesta parecía tan simple, tan verdadera que nadie parecía querer refutar nada.

-Y si lo fueras yo te seguiría queriendo –La sonrisa de Merlín iluminaba la habitación.

- No soy gay.

-Pero si lo fueras.


End file.
